In Summer
thumb|250px"In Summer" é uma canção do filme de animação da Disney de 2013 Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante cantada por Olaf (Josh Gad). Letra Kristoff: Really? I’m guessing you don’t have much experience with heat. Olaf: Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine What it’ll be like when summer does come. Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz And I’ll be doing whatever snow does in summer. A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer. I’ll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm. And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm! And I can’t wait to see, what my buddies all think of me. Just imagine how much cooler I’ll be in summer. Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo The hot and the cold are both so intense, Put 'em together it just makes sense! Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo Winter’s a good time to stay in and cuddle, '' ''But put me in summer and I’ll be a — happy snowman! When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream, Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin’ off steam. Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys will be there too When I finally do what frozen things do in summer. Kristoff: I’m gonna tell him. Anna: Don’t you dare! Olaf: In summer! Versão brasileira Kristoff: Sério? Suponho que não tenha muita experiencia com calor. Olaf: Nenhuma! Mas as vezes eu gosto de fechar meus olhos e imaginar como vai ser quando o verão chegar. Abelhas zumbindo Crianças brincando e se divertindo E eu fazendo o que a neve faz no verão Vou me refrescar Na areia escaldante me deitar Um bronzeado lindo pegar no verão Vou ver a briza do verão Afastar o mal humor E ver o que o gelo se torna Quando esta no calor Eu mal posso esperar Para ver o que vão pensar Meus amigos vão me achar mais legal No verão "Dara dadu dararara dadu" O frio e o calor os dois tem em grau Por eles juntos é natural "Paralalalala dadu" O inverno é uma época meio insossa Eu quero o verão pra virar... Um boneco de neve feliz Se a vida se complica Eu me apego então Ao meu sonho de ficar no sol Relaxando a pressão Com o céu azulzão E todos lá estarão Para que eu faça demais o que o gelo faz No verão Kristoff: Vou contar pra ele Anna: Não se atreva! Olaf: No verão! Trivialidades *Esta é provavelmente a primeira canção em que uma rima é subvertida, pois quase Olaf disse que seria uma poça, mas em vez disso, ele faz uma pausa e diz: "Boneco de neve feliz!". *Em um ponto durante a música, Olaf dança com gaivotas em uma forma similar a como Bert dançou com os pinguins de Mary Poppins. Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Frozen Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Canções de Heróis Categoria:Disney Dreams!